The Diamond Butterfly
by CellarDoor717
Summary: Jasper wants to propose to Alice and is trying to surprise her. Is it possible to surprise Alice? All normal pairings. This takes place before the Cullens meet Bella, not too long after Jasper and Alice have joined the family.
1. Chapter 1: Jasper

Jasper

I fell backwards on the lush soft grass, satisfied from a good hunt, and looked up at the thin crescent moon among many tiny stars. I heard Alice's footsteps. They danced towards me and I could see her silhouetted by the stars before she fell backwards next to me, but instead of staying like she was, she snuggled into me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, because that is where I liked her, close.

Alice and I had been living with the Cullens for a good year now, and we had been traveling together before that. She was something permanent in my life, and I never intended to change that. I sighed to myself, loving the feeling of holding Alice's body to mine, and the feelings of love and contentment that were nearly tangible to me surrounding us.

"I should ask her to marry me," I thought to myself, and my brain flooded itself with images of me on one knee with a ring, Alice coming down and aisle towards me, wedding cake, roses.

"Stop, stop STOP!" I shouted to myself inside my mind. Alice's visions! If I set anything in stone she would know about it immediately, I was worried that she had seen already, but I didn't sense any new feelings from her.

Okay, I had to forget everything I thought, tell myself that Alice and I will simply live here with the Cullens, and that nothing will change. This was difficult. When you're trying to act like you didn't think something, your brain just thinks about it even more. Whenever my brain gets an idea, like marrying Alice for instance, it goes through a whirlwind of thoughts that I feel like I cannot control, because if I try harder, it just becomes harder.

I had to talk to Edward. He could be very helpful in a situation like this one with his power. Yes, that is a good idea, I saw myself talking to him, I imagined what I might say to him.

But I had to stop thinking. Now.

I just wanted to surprise Alice.

Yeah, right. I don't think Alice has been surprised once in her entire existence.

**Chapter 2 is coming soon. If you liked this story, please read my other Twilight stories. Happy - a story about Esme's past before she became a vampire, An Eternity to Live - A conversation between the Cullens before Bella's change, and First Light - A story about Alice's past after waking up as a vampire.**


	2. Chapter 2: Alice

Alice

I saw Jasper. He was falling backwards into the grass. I liked Jasper like this. Happy and loving. Because sometimes he could be so tense, so quiet and guarded. It was just his past. He had been trained for his entire vampire existence to be quiet and guarded.

I saw Jasper, so I went towards him. I didn't want to surprise him. I loved surprises, but was rarely surprised. Jasper on the other hand did not like surprises. Any time he was surprised, he would tense up and prepare to attack. That was his instinct. So I made my footsteps heard so that I would not shock him.

I copied him and fell onto the grass the same way he had. He felt calm. Not tentative or wary, the emotions that often came from him. Just calm. I liked the peace, so I moved closer to him. His arms wrapped around me. I felt content, as did Jasper.

I felt multiple visions tugging at my mind. Someone had made a decision. I let the visions pour into my head, giving me a feeling of ease, as though a great burden was simply melting into my brain. I looked at the most recent vision. I saw Jasper. He was talking to Edward. He looked worried, but he didn't know what he would say yet and I couldn't pin down the location. All he knew was that he had to talk to his new brother. The one he wasn't as close to as Emmett, the one who kept to himself more. But Edward was kind of like Jasper in that respect. Jasper looked anxious in my vision. I wondered why, but knew that it was something to not be too concerned with by the way Edward was smiling at Jasper. Edward was amused.

I was curious, but my visions wouldn't let me see any further. Nothing was set in stone yet.

And this made me glad. Maybe a surprise would happen. Maybe something spontaneous.

I was so rarely surprised.


	3. Chapter 3: Jasper

Alice had just left with Rosalie to go shopping. She was distracted.

I stole up to Edwards's room and knocked briskly, feeling uneasy and nervous, but trying not to think or set anything in stone so that no visions would suddenly come to Alice.

"Come in Jasper," Edward said softly. I stepped in and tried to calm myself. I was acting very jumpy and I did not want to affect Edward the same way.

_I need your help._ I thought, trying desperately to keep my emotions in check.

"I know," Edward smiled. I knew it was safer to talk to him through my thoughts.

_So, I want to propose to Alice. I want to surprise her. But we both know how difficult that can be, so I'm trying not to think about it. I tell myself that I will not marry her, nothing will change between us, and my brain believes itself. The thought of marrying her seems so unreal. _My mind was thinking out of control, trying to confuse itself, and succeeding very well. I was good and confused at the moment.

Edward nodded. He looked as though my predicament entertained him. But talking to him through my thoughts was great. Alice couldn't see thoughts, and Edward understood everything going through my mind. He picked up on all of the details and understood better than anyone ever could. At first when I kept lying to myself, saying how I would never marry Alice, he became confused, until he realized that I was trying to trick my own brain. Trick the future, and trick Alice.

He gave me an encouraging smile, as if to say it was working.

_Has Alice seen anything? Does she know?_

He shook his head.

_Is she at all suspicious?_

His head moved in a brief, small nod.

_Has she seen anything wedding related?_

Another shake of the head.

_Has she seen you and me talking?_

A nod. So that was all she'd seen.

Edward continued to nod at my thoughts. She knows we're planning something, but she can't dig really deep into it. Either my mind tricks were working very well or Alice wanted a surprise.

"Both," Edward said.

_You understand of course that if I buy her a ring, that will set way too much in stone. _A brisk nod, he probably already knew what I was asking. _I need you to buy a ring. Act as though you're getting it for Esme, her and Carlisle's anniversary's coming up anyways. Alice won't be suspicious._

Edward could tell by the pictures in my mind what I wanted in the way of engagement rings. I watched him studying the images carefully.

_If Alice sees anything, tell me somehow. You know how her visions work better than I do. You should have an easier time getting around them than me._

He nodded in agreement.

_Okay. I'm going to try not to think about it. If I happen to start thinking too much, try and distract me, I really want her to be surprised._

I was on my way out the door now.

_And remember, don't set anything in stone. Keep your own mind occupied as well._

Edward waved good-bye to me. I left, and sighed.

I was very thankful Edward would help me, but I couldn't dwell on it. As far as my mind knew, Edward and I were not up to anything. I was not going to marry Alice. There would be no ring bought.

In fact, right now, I was going to go fight with Emmett, nothing out of the ordinary.

I had to believe myself.

Everything I did right now was feeling out of the ordinary, but Alice didn't have to know that.


	4. Chapter 4: Alice

Alice

Rosalie and I were going on a shopping trip and I was excited.

We were very different people and didn't really "click". But we had bonded in our own way. The only other girl she'd had in her life until I came along was Esme who was more of a mother figure, not a girl-friend.

So Rosalie and I were friends. She'd told me about her terrifying life as a human, and I'd told her about my travels as a vampire before I'd gotten here. Finding Jasper, and then finding the Cullens using my visions as an aid.

It was easiest for Rosalie and I to bond through shopping. The epitome of girlishness, something she normally did alone until I showed up, and something we could do carelessly with the Cullens large amounts of money.

I had helped with that money too. When Jasper and I were first settling into the family, to pull my own weight (and Jasper's too considering the amount of money we made), I helped the Cullens out by playing the stock market. I'd never played stocks before but was unsurprisingly gifted at it.

During the car ride Rosalie and I talked about sales and favorite stores until I felt a vision at the side of my mind. I opened my mind to let it in because it felt so adamant about showing itself to me, but it actually didn't show much. Jasper was in Edward's room; apparently the location for their chat had been decided.

Nothing seemed to be going on. Jasper was just standing in Edwards room, concentrating hard, but on what?

Edward nodded a lot. I heard him say the word "both". I have no idea why.

What was going on? Then it hit me. When I thought something spontaneous was going to happen soon, I had been right. The reason for their silent conversation was that they were trying to surprise someone. And that someone was me, the only one who could see their conversation but not hear it.

Upon having this revelation, another vision came to me. It was Edward giving Esme a small wrapped box. He actually already had the wrapping paper picked out. This vision was very specific, all the details were crystal clear, but I couldn't see what was inside the box. Just him giving it to her.

I came out of these visions in a daze, wondering why Esme's anniversary gift would be so important that a vision of it would hit me that hard.

But then I went back to that last vision. A surprise was coming.

If I wanted to be surprised, one thing was for certain. I had to avoid the future for a while.

I felt exhausted already.

Most people when they are surprised don't put any effort into it at all. That's the point; they are supposed to be clueless about what's going on.

But for me to be surprised, it would take every ounce of self-control I had in me to avoid my visions.

This would be difficult.

**Thank you everybody for your amazing and encouraging reviews, especially Felix Felicis 25. Any suggestions are greatly appreciated, and more updates will come soon! I'm expecting this story to end up with maybe 12 chapters.**

**Again, if you like this story, try out my other stories for Twilight. First Light – A story about Alice's past before becoming a vampire, An Eternity to Live – A conversation between the Cullens before Bella's change, and Happy – A story about Esme's human life (For some reason I have almost no reviews for this one! and I feel like it's one of my better written stories. I guess not as many people are as interested to read about Esme, but it's a good read! I promise, and it's a more uncommon plot line that you don't hear as much).**


	5. Chapter 5: Jasper

Jasper

When I first joined the Cullen family, the person I became friends with the quickest was Emmett. He was easy to get along with, he laughed a lot, and he normally gave off cheerful emotions. When he learned I had been fighting newborns in Mexico, he desperately wanted to fight me. I could feel his anxiousness. He was just itching to fight me. Edward and I were more similar. We were more reserved and thoughtful than Emmett, but maybe the fact that Emmett and I were more unlike each other made us get along easier. And also, it was nearly impossible to not like Emmett.

I was apprehensive about fighting him at first. I thought that it would bring up painful memories. Let my instincts take over and I might hurt him accidentally. Because you were not careful with the newborns. You would do anything in your power to put a scratch on them at the very least, and hopefully destroy them.

Alice encouraged me though. She said that she didn't see anything bad happening. And Emmett was really fun to fight with. He was competitive. He was like a newborn in that he was very strong, but he had more skill than any newborn I'd ever seen. I was definitely not as strong as him, but I had the strategy. Fighting with Emmett was something I enjoyed, and, more importantly right now, kept me distracted.

While fighting, I heard Edward walk out of the house. I heard him start his car and drive off. I started to feel really jittery and excited. Emmett must've felt it too. His eyes began to dart back and forth nervously. I brushed the feeling off and continued fighting with him, my mind not really into it.

I knew where Edward was going. But he was probably thinking of a million reasons for why he was leaving. To get gas, to buy an album he's had his eye on for some time now, just to get out of the house maybe. He would throw her off the trail. Not thinking about a ring. He'd probably just wander into the jewelry store as though he didn't know why he was there. I was feeling extremely grateful that he was doing this for me. He knew the holes in Alice's vision better than anyone, and he could keep good tabs on her to see if she was becoming suspicious.

I was distracted. Emmett pinned me and I couldn't escape due to his strength. He smiled triumphantly, and I realized I should be trying not to think about any of this. I should just tell myself that Edward was not buying a ring. I had no idea why he was leaving. And then I should force my mind to desert the topic entirely.

"Rematch!" I shouted.

"Okay. If you think you can beat me!" Emmett taunted me.

"I think I can," I grinned back at him. I crouched low and put all of my concentration into strategy.

I rarely let pure instinct take over my brain. But if I thought too much, those thoughts would lead me to the thing I had to avoid.

My instincts took over.

I pinned Emmett swiftly and easily.


	6. Chapter 6: Alice

Alice

Rosalie and I were having a great time shopping.

We were looking for purses at Coach. Lord knows Rosalie has enough purses already. The first time I saw her closet I had been stunned. It was huge. And full too, there seemed to be no room for more purses, or anything else for that matter. But Rosalie continued to buy and continued to shove it all into her closet with the same vigor.

I had been shocked at the amount of clothing she possessed, but not in a bad way. In fact, I wished that I had more clothing. When I arrived at the Cullen house I only had one outfit, which made sense because Jasper and I had been traveling. It was then that Rosalie introduced me to the world of fashion. The idea of having multiple outfits, all sorts of choices, appealed to me so much that I started a collection of my own immediately. Now my closet was beginning to actually look full and I was happy, but Rosalie assured me that I would be able to fit many more articles of clothing in there.

Being a vampire means that your body doesn't change. Fashion is one of the only things that changes for us, and Rosalie and I both had a firm grasp on everything that is "haute couture".

I had found two cute purses and was ready to check out. Visions were tugging hard at my mind, almost like little fish that nip at your legs when you swim in a lake, all of them trying desperately to get my attention, giving me a kind of tingling feeling in my brain, and I strained to ignore them.

The only one that was so persistent that I couldn't help but see brief flickers of it was a vision of Edward walking into a jewelry store. He was getting Esme an anniversary gift and I could also see him trying to decide what to get Carlisle. I pushed this vision away with as much mental strength I could muster.

I was trying to ignore the future. I wanted to be surprised so badly, so I vowed to ignore any and all visions coming my way. I knew that if I saw one vision, no matter how insignificant it was, my mind would be opened up to the future, and I would be overwhelmed by even more visions.

Some of these visions I did not want to see, so I kept out.

Once I'd pushed this vision of Edward away, I looked up to see Rosalie with a concerned expression on her face.

"Are you okay Alice," she asked, her eyebrows rose.

"Yeah, it's nothing. I'm just having a lot of visions at once," I said in a low, convincing voice, "So many visions can become exhausting," I explained to her. This was true, but the real reason I was exhausted was because of how fervently I was pushing these visions away.

She nodded, accepting my lie. I didn't want her to know I was trying to be surprised. That might make it more difficult if she knew.

We continued to shop. I was concentrating as hard as I could on the present.

Visions continued to pull at my mind tenaciously, but I stayed where I was in my frame of thought.

I became very intense about shopping, putting my entire brain into it. I was concentrating so hard.

Rosalie looked a little worried, but didn't say anything.

I resisted the future, intent upon ignoring the instinct that told me to let the visions take over my mind.

**If you like this story, and my writing style, you'll like my other stories. My most recent story about Jane (Ignite) has no reviews yet, and my story about Esme's past (Happy) only has one review. People aren't as interested in these characters, but I promise you, these stories are really great reads! **

**Also, if you're a Alice fan, or an Alice/Jasper fan, you'll really like First Light, a story all about Alice waking up for the first time, having visions, controlling her blood craze, and finding Jasper and the Cullens.  
And my other story that I've gotten the best reviews for (besides this one) is called an Eternity to Live. If you're really into the idea of Bella becoming a vampire, this is a good story. Those who've reviewed it love it. **

**Thank you very much for reading and reviewing my stories.  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Jasper

Jasper

Emmett and I had been fighting for hours. I kept asking him for rematches just because I knew that fighting was the most effective way to keep my mind occupied right now. The good thing about Emmett was that he obliged to fight me again and again without getting tired of it and without asking me if I was okay or not. After a while though, I began to get tired of it and my mind began to wander, not a good thing. I sighed as though I was worn out.

"Hey Emmett, you wanna watch some T.V?"

"Sure," Emmett pulled himself up from his offensive crouch and grinned, "Did I tire you out?"

I laughed. "You wish. I was just getting bored, you're moves are _so_ predictable," I could feel his aggravation.

"Rematch!" he bellowed.

I smiled at him and held my hands up. "Kidding Emmett."

He relaxed his pose and stood upright; he actually looked kind of disappointed. "Oh," and then he started to laugh. We flopped onto the couch and turned the T.V. on.

During the second of quiet between us talking and the T.V. turning on, I picked up the sound of Edward's distinctive car motor. He was less than a mile away. I continued to focus on that sound. The motor's noise grew louder and louder until I heard it stop in our garage.

Edward opened the door and immediately shut it behind him, then ran upstairs.

"Hey Edward!" Emmett shouted. "Where was he?" Emmett turned to me.

"Dunno," I said. I was the world's best liar, and the world's best lie detector. Maybe besides Edward, but it is possible to lie in your thoughts. Those who know Edward's power well could probably lie to him. You can't lie to me. No matter how much you can lie in your mind, it's impossible to not feel at least a speck of nervousness or guilt when you lie. And I could detect those feelings, no matter how small they were.

I heard another engine. Rosalie's. Anxiety surged through my brain. Emmett started to get all jumpy, so I calmed myself.

When the door opened, I felt the muscles at the back of my neck tense. I knew that if I looked at Alice I would start thinking too much, and her looking at me might cause her to have a vision. This called for drastic measures.

I started to focus irritable and anti-social emotions at both girls, making them not want to come in and talk to Emmett and me. Instead they rushed upstairs and shut themselves in their rooms with their new clothing.

Right when they shut their doors, Edward opened his and walked downstairs.

"Hey guys, when Carlisle gets home from work, do you think we could go hunting?" he asked us casually.

"I guess so. But didn't we just go yesterday?" Emmett questioned.

"Yeah," Edward replied. His voice sounded slightly embarrassed, but he was faking this. Instead of embarrassment, Edward felt mischievous, "but to be honest, my self-control's been not-so-great lately. I could really go for a good hunt, and I thought we could make a family outing of it. The girls too, they want to get out."

"Yeah, I'm game," Emmett shrugged, convinced by Edward's lies.

"Okay, we'll leave when Carlisle gets home. He'll have Esme with him too," Edward left the room, but not before making eye contact with me, and sending urgent emotions my way, telling me to follow him.

I sprang up from the couch, worrying. What was with the urgency? Had Alice seen anything?

Edward walked into the garage, feeling relaxed, which was the exact opposite of what I was feeling at this moment. I followed him and then shut the door behind myself just as Edward spun around to smile broadly at me.

"It's okay Jasper, you can relax," his voice was low, so that no one would hear us. "She wants a surprise! Really badly too. She knows we're up to something, but she doesn't want to know what it is. She's avoiding the future! She won't even see this conversation," Edward whispered excitedly.

My head felt as though it were spinning. This was the best news we could've hoped for. "Really?" I was about to say.

But Edward interrupted me, "Yes, really. I've seen her thoughts, she's trying so hard to avoid seeing anything, but it's very difficult for her. You need to continue being careful. If a vision's too strong it will hit her like a ton of bricks. You're going to have to do this quickly. And try not to set anything in stone. I'm not going to give it to you until the last second."

When he said it, I became confused, but then realized he meant the ring. The ring! My entire body tensed up in nerves. Edward's face changed from enthusiastic to understanding. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"You'll be fine, I promise," he said quietly. I sat in silence for a few minutes, breathing deeply.

Edward was concentrating on other things. Then he laughed out loud.

"What?" I whispered.

"Alice's thoughts. She hoping that her surprise isn't a bad one, like us pulling a prank or something. Then all of her efforts to surprise herself would've been wasted."

I gulped. Would she look?

"Don't worry. She believes that her intuition is good and hopes for the best. She's going to try and distract herself now."

We heard Carlisle's motor in the distance and returned inside.

"Ready to go?" Emmett said.

"Yeah, Carlisle and Esme are almost home."

The girls came downstairs.

"You two up for a hunt?" Emmett asked them.

"Yeah, good idea," Alice responded quickly. I was avoiding eye contact with her, but she probably didn't notice because she was avoiding looking into my eyes as well.

Alice felt stressed out and exhausted. I felt bad about this. I hadn't realized how much effort it probably took for her to keep her mind away from the future. I realized I would have to do this very soon.

Carlisle and Esme returned home.

Edward suggested the hunting trip to them, and they accepted.

I was creating a very tense atmosphere, and this hurried us all along into the car. Everyone was feeling skittish and more jumpy than usual, thanks to my inability to calm myself down right now.

Edward and I were keeping secrets. We were lying.

But if this would make Alice happy, if I would be the one to grant her wish by surprising her, then so be it.

**This chapter's quite a bit longer than the others. Most of my chapters are very short. I do this because with the changes in point of view, I don't want it to be confusing. I also want you to easily be able to compare what Alice and Jasper are doing, how her visions correspond with the decisions he makes. But this chapter is longer, mainly because Jaspers emotions are so complicated right now. Alice's next chapter will be fairly long as well, but not because a lot of events take place. Just because she is under a lot of stress and I want to describe her feelings accurately.**

**When this story is over, I think it would be fun to do it all from Edwards point of view. I haven't thought of a title yet though, so either look at my profile or I'll put the title in an author's note once I've thought of one.**

**Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think so far. And if you like this story, you'll like my others a lot, I promise, so read those too.**


	8. Chapter 8: Alice

Alice

I was normally a bubbly, go-lucky kinda gal. That was just my personality. But during the ride home I was even more talkative than usual, pushing Rosalie for conversation, focusing as hard as I could on every word that was exchanged. She almost didn't have a chance to eye me with that perplexed look on her face because I just kept talking and refused to let up. Sometimes I would even start to sound like I was out of breath, shoving visions away got to be highly mentally draining. I would lose track of the conversation and then pick back up on it with even more forceful energy than before.

I knew that some of these visions didn't even have to do with Jasper or Edward, but I wasn't going to take the risk. The car pulled into the garage all too soon, and I worried, wondering how I was going to distract myself once inside and sincerely hoping that Jasper wasn't behind the door waiting to greet me. That would set off way too many visions than I had the ability to control.

I planned to enter the house, find out where Jasper was by smell or hearing, and then avoid wherever that may be. I hoped that I would be able to do this until my surprise. Then I briefly wondered when my surprise would take place and, mentally slapped my own forehead thought, " What if this surprise doesn't occur for weeks?" There's no way I could last that long.

I stalled a little so that Rosalie would enter the house first. Upon walking inside, I became even touchier than I had been before, probably just nerves. Jasper was in the living room with Emmett, I could tell by his smell. I walked upstairs quicker than I'd intended to as though my feet were willing me to leave as fast as possible, and to my surprise, Rosalie followed suit, shutting herself and her shopping bags in her room immediately.

Once in my room, I fell down onto the bed, tossing my new clothes towards the closet. I wanted this surprise that I knew I was getting so badly, but eluding the future like I had been all day was very strenuous. I asked myself if it was worth it and in the end decided that it probably was, and if it wasn't, I mean, there wasn't really anything to lose, was there? Maybe my sanity.

Oh, no! I just had a thought. What if this surprise turned out to be something horrible, like Jasper and Edward were trying to use the holes in my vision to pull a prank on me? I desperately hoped that this wasn't the case. All of my efforts I'd put into this so far, all of it would be so that I could have a stupid, potentially embarrassing, prank pulled on me.

I thought back to the first vision I'd seen of their silent conversation. Neither of them had looked as though they were up to something. Edward might have looked a little amused, but Jasper had looked more apprehensive than anything. And besides, who would ever try and prank Alice Cullen?

Why would I tell myself to avoid these visions if it was something bad? I think that my brain knows better than that. If it was something bad I would have been warned without question. My visions knew me; they were technically my own thoughts, just a different variety than what most people had.

Well, if I was definitely committed to rejecting my visions, I'd better occupy my mind. I began to put my clothes away, sorting them by color. This however, didn't take as long as I'd expected. I heard Rosalie leave her room, so I did the same, following her downstairs. Oh god, Jasper was there. I avoided eye 

contact, and thankfully, so did he. Maybe he knew that eye contact might provoke a vision. That was sweet of him to do that, it made things much easier the fact that he wasn't trying to catch my attention and instead was avoiding it. New visions were shoving themselves inside my brain with fresh enthusiasm and I struggled against them.

"You two up for a hunt?" Emmett grinned at us, his normal boisterous personality showing through. This was the perfect distraction.

"Yeah, good idea," I said, clinging to this hunting trip. It would easily keep my mind off of things, at least for the night.

Esme and Carlisle arrived home and so we all filed out into the car. Everyone was moving quickly and it was making me nervous. I felt myself shiver a little bit.

"Okay, Alice," I told myself. "Just take this an hour at a time. If I can do a couple hours shopping, a few hours hunting will be no problem."

I could push through this. I had to.

Jasper wanted to surprise me.

I wanted his surprise.

All of this depended on my ability to control my own mind.

**Okay, so I know most people into Twilight are probably reading Breaking Dawn at the moment, but to tell the truth, I'm not very enthused about it. I'm reading it (about halfway done), but there's hardly any Alice and Jasper in it so far! (I'm not gonna say anymore about it, no spoilers, don't worry). Yes, I am reading it, but I'm not a huge EdwardXBella fan, it gets a little tiring, so at the same time I've been writing this. I have a few chapters stored up but have been updating slower, knowing not to expect many reviews from all you crazed Twilight fans out there, immersed in Breaking Dawn right now. **

**Thank you all for the many kind reviews and helpful suggestions. Please be sure to check out my other stories, you'll love em! But they're oneshots mostly, so not as many hits or reviews as I'd like...  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Jasper

Jasper

I had just finished with a very fulfilling, and brain occupying hunt.

We were at the same forest we had been hunting in last night. Last night? It seemed like it could've been years ago, almost as though I should've been preparing for this moment throughout all of those years and I hadn't, and now it was catching me off guard. Thankfully, I was a master of calming myself down.

I found the clearing where Alice and I had been last night, where I had held her body close to mine on the soft grass, where we had gazed up at the sliver of moonlight above us. Softly, I stepped into the clearing as though it were sacred ground, and then threw my head upward to look at the moon, now only slightly brighter than it had been last night.

I heard a noise. But right after I heard it, I couldn't have been sure if it was there or not. It was like the wind weaving a path through the tall forest trees. Then I saw it, and I was sure. I saw a strip of bright white among the dense black forest. She was hiding, still avoiding me.

"Alice," I called to her in a hushed voice. Her eyes peeked out from behind a tree and widened, bright golden, exquisite to look at.

"Jasper," she responded in an even whisper, gliding away from her hiding spot between the trees.

She walked into the clearing slowly, too slowly. I rushed towards her and pulled her into my arms. Her body was tense and concentrating.

"Alice," I murmured into her hair. She relaxed a little, still never letting her guard down, as though she knew something was going to happen and she had no idea what. I could feel it in the air. It was the thrill of anticipation, something Alice rarely felt.

When I hugged her and her body relaxed I felt her swell with happiness and love, love for me. I was no longer nervous; it was like I was floating. I could do this. Not only that, I could do this, and it would be easy. Because this was what I wanted. Now I was the confident one and she was the vigilant, constantly alert one.

I held both of her slender hands in mine and looked at her, taking in her beauty and the love I could feel surrounding us. I didn't need to say anything, we both felt it.

"Alice," I repeated, "I'm always happy when I'm with you." I am not going to marry Alice, I told myself, how could I? I don't even have a ring. "And I love this, just being with you." I put my lips to her forehead. You can't marry someone without a ring, I said in my head. I'm just talking to her, this isn't important or anything. But my mind tricks were wearing off. "You can't propose to someone without a ring!" was my last desperate attempt to trick my mind and trick the future, because just then a small black box, as black as the midnight, came sailing through the air towards me. Edward.

Now I had a ring.

My hand went in the air, my fingers closed around the box, and without a moment's hesitation I fell back on one knee, because that was the only proper way to propose to someone.

"Alice, will you be with me forever?" I flipped open the box and looked into her startled eyes.

Her emotions were confused, like she was in a daze. This was definitely not the normal, confident Alice, the one who always knew what was coming next. This was the Alice I had just asked to marry.

"You--," words failed her, and her voice came out in little more than a whisper. "You… surprised me."

"That I did," I was very satisfied with myself, I had done it, it was over and I could stop fighting. The truth could come out! No more mind tricks, I could just completely spill everything, how I felt about Alice, how I wanted to marry her. The grin on my face was becoming wider by the second.

Alice's eyes were wide, and her arms were limp at her sides, as though she'd given in, she had no more defense.

I could feel her emotions. Sheer happiness. And love, it was nearly blinding. I felt her relief as the visions went away, and I felt her gratefulness that her surprise was worth the wait and frustration.

She had been silent for nearly a minute now, and I was getting worried, my smile was faltering. I knew how she felt about me, but was she ready for marriage? Her emotions were still clouding around the surprise I'd just given her, the shock she felt, and the thrill of not knowing and then finding out.

Then she seemed to come back to reality. She looked at the ring for a long time. Then into my eyes, and all I felt was her love.

"Of course I'll marry you Jasper!" she nearly sang. "How could I not, I love you!" her voice was high and loud, I knew that the rest of the family had heard it bounce through the forest, echoing off of the tall trees. I stood up quickly and pulled her into my arms. My grin felt as though it would split my face right in half, I felt like I had never felt before.

"I love you too Alice." I let go of her and she studied the black box still in my hand. She removed the ring and placed it on her delicate finger in a flash of silver. I didn't see it because she was holding it towards her own face, and suddenly I was burning with curiosity about what the ring I had just used to propose to the girl I loved even looked like.

"Oh wow, Jasper," her voiced hushed, "it's absolutely beautiful!" I felt rushed and jittery, the sudden burst of adrenaline inside me gave me brand new energy. But I calmed myself down and laughed softly.

"Could I see it?" I asked, "I haven't yet." Her nose wrinkled in confusion. "I'll explain in a little bit." She offered her hand to me and I took it in mine. The sparse moonlight made the diamonds twinkle subtlety.

I felt my own breath catch in my throat. Edward had found me exactly what I wanted.

It was intricate and small, and bright and beautiful. Just like my Alice with her complex emotions, and her shining, brilliant confidence in the world, in her family, in me.

I looked down at the pretty little diamond butterfly in awe. It was perfect.

**So, what did you think!? The story really picks up after here, not as much frustrating emotion from the both of them. Next from Alice's perspective! If it felt like the plot was getting slow, that's probably because I haven't updated in a while (not expecting many reviews from avid Breaking Dawn readers), and because the change in point of view causes shorter, less action based chapters. But I have a few chapters saved up and ready to go, and will probably update in about 2 days, that gives me time to get some more reviews.**

**Also to xkatlizbetho and Lillie136, I finished Breaking Dawn, and once I got into it more, I really liked the ending, just the beginning of the book didn't do much for me.**


	10. Chapter 10: Alice

Alice

I was running through the trees, feeling the cool wind rush over my skin. The visions were not plaguing me at the moment. They were still somewhere in my mind, but were dormant, not pushing their way into front and center.

Then I smelled him, that clean pure smell of cotton along with the subtle scent of his soap. I slowed down to look for him, wanting to find him but not let him find me. Jasper was standing in the clearing that we had been in last night, staring in my direction. I tried to hide behind a tree and then maybe get away slowly and unnoticed by him, but no such luck. He'd seen me already.

"Alice." His voice was sweet and soft just like his smell. I knew it was no use to hide so I emerged from behind my tree and crept into the clearing warily.

"Jasper," I replied in a smooth, level voice. The visions were back, but easy to resist. That is, until Jasper ran at me pulling me close to him. My body immediately tensed up, but Jasper's embrace made me relax easily while still keeping the visions at bay. I sighed into his chest. It felt as though I hadn't seen him for such a long time. I loved his arms around me, I loved my head on his chest, and I loved him, Jasper.

"Alice," he said again in my hair. "Alice, I'm always happy when I'm with you," his voice was tender and carried so much emotion with it, "and I love this, just being with you." I breathed in his scent, and couldn't agree more with the words he was saying. Suddenly he released me, one of his hands shot into the air. Visions were hitting me like cannonballs; there was nothing left in my head except visions. I had to resist them, the surprise was coming soon! I could feel it. My head began to spin. I focused on Jasper who had just fallen back on one knee.

"Alice will you be with me forever?" The thing Jasper had just caught in the air was a box. Inside the box was a ring. That ring was the ring Jasper had just proposed to me with. The visions disappeared.

I felt a tremor inside of me. A tremor of being hit with something like this. Something unexpected.

"You--" I didn't know what to say, yes? no? I needed time to think, "You… surprised me," I finally finished lamely.

Jasper's grin forced even more feelings of happiness into my already stunned brain. "That I did." Wow, being caught off guard like this was certainly a first for me. I felt like I needed time, I should sit and think about this like I did with most things that I knew were coming. But then I realized, what was there to think about? I loved Jasper, I wanted to marry him, and there was no reason as to why I shouldn't.

"Of course I'll marry you Jasper! How could I not, I love you!" I burst out suddenly. I felt elated, and the feeling was mutual. Jasper was wearing the biggest grin I'd ever seen. He leapt up and pulled me back into his arms.

"I love you too Alice." He leaned back to look into my eyes, both of our eyes were pure golden and radiant. My eyes then, looked towards the box and my ring. I took it out of his hand and put the ring on my finger, angling my hand towards my face to see it better.

It was a tiny silver butterfly with little diamonds shaping the wings. It was so beautiful, so untraditional, and so perfect. I told him that, I told him how beautiful I thought my ring was.

"Could I see it?" he asked teasingly. "I haven't yet." That was strange. I knew someone else must have had the ring because they threw it towards him, but Jasper picked it out, right?

"I'll explain in a little bit." Then it occurred to me. The only person who would be able to get Jasper exactly what he wanted and the only person who knew how my visions worked as well as I did. The person who faked getting Esme anniversary gifts and who could have silent conversations without me being able to see them. Edward. Of course. I would have to thank him later.

I showed Jasper my ring, and his eyes again filled with happiness. I knew what he was thinking. I was thinking the same thing. It was perfect.

**Don't worry, the story's not over yet. It's going to go all the way through to the wedding, maybe a bit further. And then I'll probably do it from Edward's point of view (Which will, of course, be about half of the length of this story). **

**So what do you think? Any ideas or suggestions? Edits or typos? Things you liked? Things I should cut? Things I should add? Please let me know, I want this story to be as good as possible. **

**Also, I have a link to a picture of how I imagine the ring to look like, although this ring is garnet, the engagement ring was silver and diamond.  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Jasper

Jasper

The rest of our family appeared to the clearing we were at within seconds. They were all giving off an enthusiastic and cheerful glow, Esme especially. Her eyes were bright and she seemed to be bouncing on her heels with excitement at the news she'd just heard. Rosalie too, was giving Alice a look of pride and pure joy. Emmett was beaming at me with a grin that clearly said "Way to go man!" And Carlisle had the same smile; just his emotions were not as exuberant as Emmett's tended to be.

"Oh, congratulations Alice!" Rosalie squealed, hugging Alice, "You too Jasper, I am so happy for the both of you." Rosalie pulled me into a hug. I don't think Rosalie has ever hugged me before, but under the present circumstances, I was more than happy to hug her back.

Esme hugged Alice, sighed, and then murmured, "I love weddings." She turned to me, the dreamy and bright smile still lighting up her face and pulled herself into my arms. "You two will make the most… magical couple!" I swelled with pride at Esme's words and returned the hug.

Next Emmett yanked Alice and me into a big hug at the same time. "I knew you two would tie the knot any day now." Alice gave him a small smile as her slight frame was lifted off of the ground by his hug.

Carlisle hugged both of us as well. "You both are truly part of the family and I am so happy and proud that you'll be getting married." That meant a lot to me. Everybody was quiet for a second. What Carlisle had just said was so filled with emotion, it was overwhelming.

Then Edward stepped into the clearing.

"Edward!" Alice shouted before running at him with a hug. "Thank you so much for helping Jasper with my surprise."

"How'd you know?" he smirked, feigning guilt.

"Who else?" Alice laughed, releasing him from her hug.

Then I hugged Edward. "Seriously, thanks so much Edward. I owe you one."

"It was no problem," he replied modestly. "Really, I actually enjoyed myself. Listening to Alice's chaotic little thoughts was extremely entertaining." Alice glared at him playfully and I laughed, loudly, as though I couldn't stop. I felt exhilarated, like I just wanted to run wildly through the forest. The rest of the family caught my mood, and started laughing along with me, although they probably didn't see why the situation was so funny.

I just continued to laugh and let myself loose. "Race you back to the house!" I cried, nudging Edward.

"You're on!" The rest of the family all joined in, and we started to run spontaneously towards the house. I heard Alice's peals of tingling laughter echo towards my ears, she was right behind me. Emmett's booms of amusement weren't far behind her, and next to him I heard Rosalie's humming giggles. 

Further behind I could hear Carlisle's clear ringing laughs, and Esme's soft floating chortles. Edward was next to me, about to beat me in this race, and I heard his joyous chuckles the loudest. I rocketed forward and shot into the soft grass that was our back lawn. Alice shot out of the forest just after I did, still delightedly screaming her laughter, and slammed into me. We both fell on the ground. Edward emerged from the forest at a slower pace and sat next to us calmly. Then Emmett barreled into the yard as though he was taking a fresh breath of air and proceeded to collapse on the hard ground. Rosalie skipped after him, falling on his solid chest as though she were fainting. Esme and Carlisle were the last to arrive, hand in hand, as though they hadn't realized a race was even going on. They sat on the ground in the same way Edward had. Everybody was on the ground, the big white house looming in front of us.

I gave them all a short laugh through my nose. "I won."

Alice laughed a little too, and then sighed. Everybody was quiet like they didn't want to say something, because if they did, someone else would start talking that same second. We didn't want to interrupt the silence.

"We're going to get married," Alice sang. Our family beamed at us as though we were just little kids, growing up.

Our wedding was to take place in less than two weeks. The only guests were our family, the Denali coven, and I'd managed to track down Peter and Charlotte.

Esme and Rosalie took on the wedding planning with an energy I'd never seen from them before, even though it was an easy wedding to plan. We didn't need food, Carlisle would pose as the minister, and after that there wasn't much else to take care of. Rosalie and Esme made it seem like a lot though. "Decorations, flowers, music, dresses, tuxedoes, a dance floor," they would cry as they fluttered around downstairs, clipboards in hand. I was just happy that they hadn't roped me into this.

Rosalie had assigned only one task to me, and that was to get wedding bands for the ceremony. Easy enough. I bought Alice a thin silver band that went with her engagement ring, and I bought myself a thick gold band.

Well, my part of this wedding was taken care of. Now all I have to do is keep myself calm until the ceremony. Yeah, I could do that.

Calm. Okay.

**Thanks for reading, but before I end this chapter, there are a few things I have to say. First, there are 21 people with this story on their alert list. For the last few chapters, I have only gotten about 6 reviews. I like to wait between chapters to give people time to review, and if there were more reviews, I'd post the next one sooner. So I would really like 21+ reviews for this chapter. That doesn't seem like I'm asking too much, I know that that many people will read it.**

**Second, I am going to do this chapter from Alice's perspective, but it will be pretty different from this chapter. Alice won't focus on the family moments as much as Jasper did, and her chapter will put more emphasis on wedding planning. So don't worry, I thought it'd be boring if I listed the exact same events in the next chapter. It worked before because Alice didn't know what was going on, but now Alice and Jasper will focus on different events.**

**Third and final thing, who do you think Jasper's best man should be? I don't think it will be Emmett. I was thinking Edward because he really helped Jasper out there, but then when I mentioned Peter and Charlotte coming to the wedding, I thought, maybe it'd be Peter. Jasper did travel with them for a long time. And if Jasper's best man is Edward or Peter, then who would Alice's maid of honor be? Probably Rosalie, right?**


	12. Chapter 12: Alice

Alice

Jasper Whitlock had just proposed to me. We were going to get married. We were going to be together forever.

Our family was hugging us and giving us congratulations, but I just couldn't stay focused. I remember that Emmett's hug lifted me off the ground, I remember how proud Carlisle was. With the brain of a vampire I was able to hold on to every single detail, but it was as though I didn't notice it.

Then I saw Edward and my brain floated back into the present.

"Edward!" I ran and hugged him. "Thank you so much for helping Jasper with my surprise!"

"How'd you know?" typical Edward, overly modest, not taking the credit for doing something so special for me.

"Who else?" and this was true. Who else but Edward could pull this off? Then Jasper hugged Edward and I realized this moment was not only special to me, but special to Jasper as well. All of his plans had gone through brilliantly, which would not have been possible without Edward.

"Seriously man, I owe you one." Jasper was telling Edward, awe in his voice.

"It was no problem," Edward said, brushing the attention away from himself. "Really, I actually enjoyed myself. Listening to Alice's chaotic little thoughts was extremely entertaining." I glared at him, laughing inside my head.

_Haha, real funny Edward, _I thought sarcastically. Jasper was laughing, he seemed to be in the same daze I was. Everyone else was being affected by this and started laughing as well. Jasper nudged Edward and proposed a race back to the house.

"I'm in!" I agreed. We ran back to the house, still laughing Jaspers infectious laugh. Jasper won because of his head start, then Edward just because he was fast. I came after them and playfully shoved Jasper to the ground. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme arrived shortly after.

"I won." Jasper informed us all. Thank you, captain obvious. I laughed a little, and Edward chuckled briefly at my thought, but then we fell silent. Everybody was silent, until I just couldn't take the silence anymore.

"We're getting married." Okay, so maybe I'm being a bit obvious here too, but it seemed so unreal, I just had to say it out loud.

The wedding was going to be very small. Rosalie and Esme, of course, were still turning it into quite the affair. It would've been nice to have a big white wedding, but we didn't know many people. I had never met the Denali coven before, but they were invited, and Jasper was inviting Peter and Charlotte. I had never met them before either.

So, I didn't know half of my wedding guests, but Rosalie insisted that the Denali coven was practically family, and I would love them, and Jasper really wanted Peter and Charlotte to come.

We were going to have the wedding outside, just as the sun was setting. It was all vampires on the guest list, and I wanted our skin to be sparkling during the ceremony. I saw snippets of the future in my mind, and our sparkling skin would create a beautiful effect.

We had also decided to have Gardenia and Queen Anne's lace in the bouquets. Edward would play the piano, and after the wedding we would all dance and just be together. I was really excited for this.

Rosalie was my maid of honor, and her dress was a deep blue with silver details. My dress was called a princess dress. It was made of mostly flowery lace, with these cute little short sleeves and four lace tiers that were the skirt.

The only thing that we were planning that Jasper didn't know about yet was the honeymoon. I wanted to surprise him. I thought that it'd be a good idea to start off at Niagara Falls, and then continue further North into Canada. It would be like old times when Jasper and I traveled together and it was just the two of us. I loved the Cullens immensely, but sometimes I missed Jasper's constant company when it was just us.

I hadn't completely planned out the honeymoon yet, but I thought it'd be fun to stay near Niagara Falls in a honeymoon suite like humans did. Then we could leave and be vampires again. While walking downstairs, I laughed in my head, thinking about how much easier it would be to surprise Jasper than it was to surprise me. Of course Jasper had pulled it off.

I saw Edward sitting at his piano; he smiled and motioned for me to sit in the chair near the bench. His face was serene. A piece of sheet music was resting on the stand, mostly blank, besides a few notes scrawled onto the first line.

"I'm writing your wedding song," Edward said softly, his eyes bright.

_Can I hear it? _I thought.

"Yes, but only because I know you'll probably hear it before the wedding anyways," he grinned affectionately at me, his mouth slightly crooked, the left side going more upwards than the right.

He placed his hands on the keys. "This is you." His right hand pressed down on three of the high notes. The sound was light and spirited. Happy, but also…hollow? Like it was missing one of its middle notes.

"And, this is Jasper." Now his left hand gracefully fell onto three of the lower notes. The sound was almost the opposite of mine. Sad. Tortured. Jasper? Jasper was not like that. Was he upset for some reason? I breathed inward.

"Is Jasper like that?" Edward knew I was worried. His face crumpled infinitesimally, and he looked at me with pity.

"Yes," I had always known that Jasper had it rough, but hearing how he felt in one simple chord played by my brother, it made me want to scream.

"It's okay Alice," Edward nodded to my thoughts. "I know Jasper like he knows himself. But you don't have to worry," he played both of our chords together. I gasped. The sound was unearthly, it was mystical and radiant. When played together, my chord no longer sounded empty, and Jasper's no longer sounded sad. "As long as he's with you, Jasper will never know sadness."

"Wow," I breathed. "Thank you so much Edward." He stood from the bench and lightly pulled me from my chair and into a hug.

"Anytime Alice."

Jasper and I were sitting outside. The wedding was in two days time. His long arms were wrapped around me and his head was bent down into my neck.

"I love you Alice." And I knew, soprano and bass, as long as our chords were played together, and not separately, love would always be ringing in our ears.

"And I love you Jasper." He pulled me closer to him and breathed in deeply. My eyes shut and I relaxed against him.

Soprano and bass, together forever.

**I would like to thank everybody for the incredibly thoughtful reviews I received for Chapter 11. So far I have received 17 reviews (and responded to all of them) and have 5 new people on my alert list, which is awesome, thank you all so much! I know my chapters are short, but you always find something good to comment on. Feedback is just so helpful.**

**Anyways, for this chapter? What did people like/not like? Any suggestions for the next few chapters? Things I should add? Even typos, I would appreciate you pointing out.**

**Oh, and what did you think of my idea for the honeymoon (Niagara Falls and Canada)? I love the falls and Canada, but does anyone have any better ideas for where Alice and Jasper would go? I just couldn't think of anything good. I like that they're going to act like newlywed humans, and then travel as vampires like they used to, but I don't know if I like the location so much. **


End file.
